There's always next year
by minakoS
Summary: Request for Cooldog196. Naruto/SM crossover, Sasuke/Rei pairing. Initially, Rei hates Sasuke. But soon, she realizes they might have something in common.


**So this is a long overdue request for Cooldog196. I don't even remember exactly when this was requested, yikes! So here you go, sorry for the long wait.**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Rei**

**I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

"Seriously? Ten guys?" Usagi asked excited.

"Yeah! And then I heard he dragged them all to the police!" Minako exclaimed. The two girl sighed dreamily. "What a guy!" Rei looked up from a textbook with her priestess studies.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You didn't hear?" Minako asked, surprised.

"About what?"

"Only about the best boy in the world!" Usagi exclaimed flailing her arms. "you know, sasuke!" They both exclaimed.

"Oh, him?" Rei said, bored. "I'm to busy to care about him."

"How could you say that!" Minako spat. Rei just shrugged. Unlike the other girls and young women of Konoha, Sasuke just wasn't someone that caught her interests. Sure, she could repect him for his ninja skills, but otherwise he was just another boy.

"Because, I have other things to think of in life than some boy who doesn't even seem to like girls." Usagi started to cry.

"He has to like girls! H-he isn't gay! I refuse to believe that, right, Mina-chan?" Rei went back to reading her book. The current chapter talked about a ceremony she was to perform. She would need to pray for an hour to the past priestesses before her. Then, she would need to go to the shrine of Budha and offer some incense. '_How time consuming!' _She thought.

* * *

><p>The next day she went to the store for some incense. "I think Jasmine scent will do nicely...oh?" Down the aisle was none other than Sasuke himself. '<em>Wh-what is he doing here?' <em>As if he heard her thoughts, Sasuke looked over to her.

"Rei Hino?"

"Um, hello."

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"*Sweat drop* You can say that again...What are you here for?" '_No, dammit! Don't have a conversation with him!' _

"Just...picking up incense."

"Same here. I need it for a Shinto priestess ceremony, what do you need it for?"

"A priestess, huh? I need incense since I'm paying my respects to...people who died." That really confused Rei. She wanted to question him, but it was probably none of her business.

"Hey, am I allowed to see this ceremony?"

"What?" She blushed. "Um, if you want, but it'll be boring! It requires me to pray for an hour. On top of that, I need to wear this itchy outfit," She said showing him her textbook. On the front was a woman with an elaborate and well made hakama**[1]**. Sasuke studied the picture.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't like it. But, I think you'd look good in that outfit," He said, muttered the last part. Rei blushed and didn't know what to do.

"Uh, I-I got to go, see you later, I think!" She turned and rushed to buy the incense. '_Th-that was weird! Me, look good in that hakama? What a crazy day!'_

* * *

><p>It was 7 PM. Rei trudged her way through the autumn leaves to the Shrine of Budha. "It wasn't so hard as I thought to pray for an hour!" Rei told herself. A warm smell of vanilla hit her nose. "Mm, what's that?" She turned to her right to see smoke emitting from a lone fire. A figure was huddled against a head stone.<p>

"Who's there?" She asked. The person looked up at her and she gasped. It was Sasuke, and he was crying.

"Rei?" She walked to him looking around. There were many other head stones surrounding him. "What's going on?" He looked down, wiping his eyes.

"I told you, paying respects to people who died. But, the thing is, they were very close to me..." Rei sat next to him and said, "Well, start from the beginning. What happened to these people?" Sasuke revealed to her about how he use to live with his parents and older brother. How he felt he was in his brothers shadow and was never appreciated by his dad. How his brother murdered his family. How he had slipped into darkness and vowed to get revenge on him.

"So, I just wanted to pay respects to all of them tonight. Stupid, right?"

"No it isn't." He looked at her, surprised.

"I never had an older sibling, to be honest, so I can't understand that very much. But, you know, you don't have to get so angry and bottled up about it. I never had a mom, and my dad doesn't care about me either. So don't feel so alone in the world. You have me." He didn't say anything. '_What...did you just say?' _her mind angrily asked. Oh geez, she didn't ever want to be involved with him! But seeing how they were more in common than she thought...

"Rei...thank you...I feel like I can't tell anyone else, since they won't understand or are too busy lusting over me...but you, you're different..."

Sasuke leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. She blinked in surprise then hugged him back. He pulled back a little and stared into her eyes. They were a nice violet color, the perfect shade for him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. Rei blushed heavily. '_He kissed me! After all this time of telling myself I wouldn't fall in love with him, I find myself...giving in...' _Sasuke looked down at her hakama.

"I was right, it does look good on you."

"That reminds me, I didn't finish the ceremony! And my grandfather was waiting for me at the shrine too..."

"I'm sorry, did I ruin it?" Sasuke asked, really feeling bad.

"It's ok." She kissed him. "After all, there's always next year."

**There! Finally done! And, I looked, this was requested on December 1st. Yikes! Very sorry for the inconvenience, but, I hope everyone enjoys this :)**

**1. A hakama is a traditional japanese outfit that consists of a kimono top and a tied, pleated skirts or pants. Commonly worn now by mikos, shrine maidens, which is what Rei is.  
><strong>


End file.
